


Show Me Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew decides to give Jonathan his Valentine's Day gift a little earlier than Jonathan expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> i tagged this as mild dub con because jonathan is asleep when the sexy times begin, but there's no actual consent issues in the fic. :)
> 
> happy valentine's day!
> 
> once again, the bae gets this fic. <3

Drew gently tugs the sheets away from Jonathan, careful not to wake him. He smirks when he sees that Jonathan hadn’t bothered with clothes the night before, but it makes his job easier. He crawls in between Jonathan’s legs, nudging his thighs apart. Jonathan shifts and Drew freezes, watching Jonathan’s face for signs that he’s waking up. Jonathan settles again, still asleep. Drew hovers over him, lowering his mouth to kiss Jonathan’s chest, flicking his tongue across a nipple. He smirks when Jonathan whimpers in his sleep. 

He switches sides, tonguing over the other nipple before kissing his way down to Jonathan’s stomach. He dips his tongue into Jonathan’s belly button, curling it against the skin. Jonathan squirms, shifting his hips, but he settles down again. Drew moves down to the curve of Jonathan’s underbelly, raking his teeth over the tiny bit of chub that clings to Jonathan’s abdomen. He can’t resist leaving a series of love bites and red marks sucked into the skin there because he adores the tiny chub that Jonathan has. Jonathan hates it, hates that it’s so stubborn and he can’t drop the last five pounds to be as smooth and flat as Drew’s own torso, but Drew loves the softness there. 

He finally drags his mouth away from it when Jonathan moves against, turning his head to the other side and huffing in his sleep. Drew’s hands smooth down over Jonathan’s hips, petting the jut of bone, pressing his fingers into the hollows he finds. Jonathan’s cock is definitely taking an interest in the proceedings as it begins to harden below Drew. Drew runs his mouth over Jonathan’s left hip, letting his teeth nip here and there, leaving little love marks in his wake. 

He kisses across Jonathan’s pubic bone to the other hip, giving it the same treatment, soft kisses and gentle nips. He scratches his nails through the slightly coarse hair on Jonathan’s upper thighs, watching his cock swell even more, the tip beginning to shine in the morning sunlight spilling across the bed. Drew lowers himself down in between Jonathan’s thighs, hooking them over his shoulders. Jonathan tenses and whines quietly, still asleep, as Drew runs the tip of his nose up and down Jonathan’s inner thighs. 

He moves his mouth closer to Jonathan’s cock, running the tip of his tongue between the seam of Jonathan’s balls to the base of his cock. Jonathan’s thighs tense and he moans, but he doesn’t say anything and his hands aren’t tugging at Drew’s hair, so Drew assumes he’s still asleep. Drew drags the flat of his tongue up Jonathan’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking softly, gently. Jonathan gasps, but his eyes are still closed, so Drew keeps it up.

Jonathan’s hands twitch on the bed and his breathing speeds up, but a quick look at his face confirms that he’s still asleep. Honestly, Drew is a little amazed that Jonathan is still asleep, but he knows that Jonathan’s been exhausted, running on two or three hours of sleep in the last few days, so he supposes it’s not really that surprising that Jonathan’s still asleep, especially given how gentle Drew is being, feather light touches ghosting over Jonathan’s skin.  
He slowly takes more of Jonathan’s cock in his mouth, letting his tongue trace patterns and designs over the skin, teasing Jonathan. He makes it as sloppy as he can, saliva running down his bottom lip and chin. He winces, hating the mess, but it makes it easier to slide his mouth up and down Jonathan’s cock. He grazes his teeth along the sides, feeling Jonathan tense. 

He takes as much of Jonathan’s cock in his mouth as he can in his mouth, wrapping his hand around what won’t fit in his mouth and stroking it, mouth meeting his hand with every stroke. Jonathan’s moaning above him, still quiet enough and still enough that Drew knows he’s still asleep. A tiny jerk of Jonathan’s hips lets Drew know that he’s close to coming and Drew pulls off of his cock with a wet pop, using his hand to stroke Jonathan to orgasm.

“Oh, oh god, Drew!” Jonathan groans as he comes all over his belly. 

Drew gets on his knees, grabbing Jonathan’s hips and pulling him up, ass flush against Drew’s cock making him hiss through clenched teeth. He swipes his fingers through the mess on Jonathan’s stomach to slick his cock up before thrusting into Jonathan.

“Drew, what are you - oh, fuck!” Jonathan groans, tossing his head back against the pillows as Drew thrusts into him, fast and hard.

Drew knows he isn’t going to last long. The teasing worked him up just as much as it did Jonathan and with Jonathan staring up at him with those wicked green eyes, he doesn’t stand a chance of holding out. A few more thrusts and he leans down, kissing Jonathan roughly, muffling his cry of pleasure as he comes deep inside his twin. 

He slowly pulls out of Jonathan, letting his legs fall back onto the bed as Jonathan shivers beneath him, aftershocks still rocking his body. Drew kisses him again, soft this time. 

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, but you don’t usually wake me up with a blowjob and sex.” Jonathan asks, raising his hand to cup Drew’s cheek, smiling up at him. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Drew leans down for another kiss, Jonathan’s hand sliding into his hair as he braces his on the pillow. 

“But now you’ve got to get up and shower because we have plans!” Drew says cheerfully, untangling himself from Jonathan after he breaks the kiss.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t feel my legs and you want me to get up?” Jonathan complains, but he’s grinning up at Drew, blissed out.

“Yes! Do it. You have twenty minutes to be showered and dressed.” Drew instructs, heading out of the room and into his own master suite. 

Jonathan laughs. “Happy Valentine’s indeed.”


End file.
